grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Holiday
The secretary who is known to be a gossip. Early Life Born in London, Miss Holiday grew up very fast. Being a beautiful women from a young age she was constantly hit on by boys and later on men. Not wanting this attention, Miss Holiday soon had constantly reject advances from men. As well as that she had deal with sexism from many men who viewed her as nothing but a sexual object. Being a secretary she wanted to be taken seriously and liked for who she is rather than what she looks like. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 Miss Holiday comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 32 She is seen in the library talking to Lindsay Underwood, Carrie Doyle, Millie Ferguson and Chloe Conrad who all end up talking to Mrs Campbell. Millie as do the others soon have to deal with Roger Harding who flirts with all the women partly in the hope of dating them but also an idea to try and disgust the annoying Mrs Campbell whose making everyone's life in the town a misery and he hoped that by his overt flirting he'll scare Mrs Campbell away but entice the others. The exact opposite happened with all the ladies being repulsed by him but Mrs Campbell falling madly for him which ends up with him trying to run away from Mrs Campbell. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics Attached #102-103 #103 Tale of Mandy Sommers Miss Holiday goes round to Marion Richards house to watch the special news report done by Jill Hickey as to why Pierre Vaine quit football. She ends up finding out the reason was that Mandy Sommers, who was dating killing her son Max just so she could be with Pierre Vaine who had never wanted to have children. Miss Holiday who had been along with Marion rather gleeful to hear what happened ended up becoming horrified after they learned the truth of what happened. #107-110 Earthquake #107 Tale of Julian Jules When the earthquake has been announced to hit the town by Julian Jules, the town goes into a panic. Miss Holiday is seen trying to contact The Rock hoping he will come and help and is worried when he hasn't as seeing he is an action hero in many disaster movies he could come to the rescue. Jaci Stevens says to her to not worry but instead think WWMFD (What Would Morgan Freeman Do). #110 Tale of Michelle Glatt There's a number of those dead due to the earthquake however out of them previously believed to be dead one is actually alive. Miss Holiday was longing for Jonathan Klein the actor to be among those who survived as she could then marry him as well as placing a bet on him in Michelle Glatt's twisted bet as to who had survived the earthquake. Jonathan however did not survive the earthquake much to Miss Holiday's great sadness instead it was Julian Jules. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #113 Tale of Luther Martin She and Mary Major end up discovering Andrea Fullow's body much to their great shock after she was murdered by the prisoners she had let out. Miss Holiday comments how she looked dead upon seeing the body but also remarked when she was living she also looked pretty dead. She is also at the town's hall meeting which James Dontos called originally to try and comfort everyone about the situation but after Luther Martin leaked information about the town on his website which the prisoners would get a hold, everyone including Miss Holiday is terrified by this prospect.